


Fight or Flight

by the_me09



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, Fluff and Angst, Fluffuary, M/M, Making Out, POV Robert Graysmith, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Paul bursts into the room like a whirlwind, setting all the papers on Robert’s kitchen table fluttering. A force of nature comparison does seem to fit particularly well, Robert thinks. Paul might even be able to be classified as a natural disaster, but that has yet to be seen.“I can’t do this anymore, Bobby,” Paul says, heading for the child-proofed liquor cabinet.
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty Eight - Reassurance

Paul bursts into the room like a whirlwind, setting all the papers on Robert’s kitchen table fluttering. A force of nature comparison does seem to fit particularly well, Robert thinks. Paul might even be able to be classified as a natural disaster, but that has yet to be seen. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Bobby,” Paul says, heading for the child-proofed liquor cabinet. He struggles with the lock, rattling the cabinet until making a frustrated noise. “Can you get this thing open? Jesus Christ.” 

Robert gets up and unlocks the cabinet, pulling out the scotch he bought just for when Paul is over. Pours Paul a glass while Paul presses a hand to his face and sighs. They go through this freak out almost once a month, sometimes Paul can go longer before second guessing. Robert knows the social ramifications of what could happen if their affair is discovered, but once he’s made up his mind, nothing can change his course. He doesn’t think people really pay that much attention anyway. Why would they question Paul and Robert’s friendship?

He hands Paul the glass and steers him to the couch. 

“What is it this time?” Robert asks patiently. 

“Oh don’t talk to me like that,” Paul says with disgust. He tosses back the drink and holds the glass out for another. Robert is worried about the drinking, wants to refuse, but Paul looks so shaken, dark circles under his eyes. “I have a wife,” Paul states flatly. 

Robert gets him another drink and then sits next to Paul. He rests his elbows on his knees, not sure if touching Paul would just make him pull further away. 

“You had a wife when we started this,” Robert points out. He stares at Paul, watching his eyes flick around the room and then settle on Robert. His brown eyes can be so warm, or so full of hate. It depends on the day. 

“What about you? If you don’t get married soon people will talk. You’re handsome, young, got a kid, why wouldn’t you be looking for a wife to take care of that kid?” Paul talks so fast sometimes Robert has trouble understanding the separate words, but he gets the gist. 

“I can take care of my son just fine.” 

Paul scrubs a hand over his face. “How are you always so calm about this?” 

Robert shrugs. He doesn’t have an answer. 

“Gee, helpful.” Paul sinks back into the couch, the alcohol taking some of his frantic edge off. 

Robert turns his body toward Paul, their knees brushing. “I think we’re careful enough, and people aren’t observant. Why would anyone think we’re anything more than friends?”

Paul heaves a sigh. “I guess.” 

They sit in silence for a moment. Robert straddles Paul’s lap and looks down at his face. A smile tugs up the corner of Paul’s mouth. 

“You’re doing the thing,” Paul says half-heartedly. 

“I know,” Robert says. He ducks down to kiss Paul. There’s no hesitation, this time, when Paul kisses him back, his hands traveling up the backs of Robert’s thighs until they cup just under his ass. 

They make-out until Paul is rocking up against him, grabbing at him, trying to tear his clothes off. Robert climbs off Paul’s lap, and helps pull him up off the couch, leading him to the bedroom. 

Now it’s Paul’s turn to reassure Robert he wants this.


End file.
